Shares on LOVE
by Jenna Cassie Herdz
Summary: Post Boiler Room Movie: Sparks fly when a stock broker and a real estate agent meet, but Jenna Hale can't STAND Chris Varick. How much stock can she really put on L.O.V.E.?
1. Hale on Varick

**A/N:** welcome to my Boiler Room fic! had it up, then took it down for revision and took _forever_ to post it this time. but its up now...enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Hale on Varick**_

"Don't let them take it, Chanel!" Jenna spat on the phone as she headed past a building she never even thought twice about.

"_They want it bad, Jenna!_" Chanel replied on the other end of the phone. "_They're threatening to go directly to the bank and take it from us __that__ way_."

"Wait until I get there so I can negotiate," Jenna ordered. "You can't negotiate for shit."

"_Thanks_," Chanel blurted. "_Just hurry and get your ass over here!_"

"Coming," Jenna nodded. "Back to work, Shay."

"_I told you not to-!_"

Jenna hung up before Chanel could continue yelling at her, a playful smirk on her lips. She flipped some of her auburn hair from her sea-green gaze and jumped with a start when she heard sirens coming her way and heading into the parking lot of a brokerage firm she didn't much care about. She watched the police cars drive by and turned back to mind her own business when they all started getting out of the cars.

She'd always wondered why a brokerage firm was out _here_, so far away from Wall Street, but she'd never really thought about it. Her thing was real estate. At least then you got to look the people you're stiffing in the eye. Not that all of them were like that, but if they _were_, you could feel guilty about it properly.

"There you are, baby!"

Jenna frowned in utter confusion as she stopped dead and spun around to see who belonged to that deep voice that had just called her "baby." She found out when she spotted a tall, bald man in an Armani suit and a briefcase in his hand. She had to admit, he wasn't bad to look at, but what the hell was he thinking, calling her "baby" like he knew her? She placed a hand on her hip as she raised an eyebrow at him in astonishment.

"Excuse me?" she retorted as he still headed toward her.

"Oh, come on, babe," he replied, apologetically. "Don't tell me you're still mad about this morning?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" she frowned in irritation as he came dangerously close to her.

"Look, you seem like a nice girl," he said in a low voice, his attitude changing as well. "Pretend to be my girlfriend for a few minutes until we get outta sight of the cops and you'll never have to see me again."

She gave him a wide eyed look then leaned over to see the cops going into the JT Marlin building and looked back at him to scoff, "No!"

She shook her head as she turned to walk away but he quickly caught her wrist. She stopped and turned back to him with a burning gaze.

"Don't make this hard for me," he pleaded, glancing over at the cops. "Just let me hang on your shoulder until we reach that corner over there and you're home free, I swear."

"Why should I help _you_?" she wondered. "I don't even know you!"

"No," he agreed. "But, if the cops come over here and see you talking to me so close to that building over there, they're gonna think _you_ work at that building."

"I'm not a stock broker, thank you very much," she retorted.

"They don't know that," he pointed out.

Jenna sighed and noticed a few of the cops circling the area around the building. Probably looking for strays like this guy she found herself talking to through no fault of her own. She looked back at him and rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she whispered, stepping to walk next to him. "But only because I don't have time to be questioned by the police, even if I don't have _anything_ to do with that firm."

"I knew you'd forgive me, babe," he smiled, slinging his arm around her shoulders.

By the way he had said it loudly, Jenna knew he was keeping up the charade of a fighting couple, but she still didn't like him calling her that. She cringed as they walked toward the corner and he glanced over his shoulder every once in a while at the cops and at one point he leaned to her ear.

"My name's Chris, by the way," he whispered and Jenna glanced at him when they finally reached the corner.

"Jenna," she replied simply and he smiled when they rounded into an alley.

"Well, Jenna," he said, pulling his arm off of her shoulders and standing in front of her to hold his hand to her. "It was nice to meet you."

"Charmed, I'm sure," she retorted, quickly shaking his hand and turning to leave, but he stopped her again.

"I'm really sorry about that," he said, quickly and she turned to nod at him as she still tried to walk away. "I'd like to make it up to with…I don't know…_dinner_, maybe?"

That made her stop and she turned back to him with a sigh, her hand on her hip again.

"Look," she began. "You said if I got you out of sight of those cops, I'd never have to see you again. Can you just…evaporate, or something? Dissolve into no where since you appeared from no where?"

"Well, you've got a bite to you, don't you?" he smirked, coming closer as she simply stared at him in wonder. "I kinda like that."

"Well, then you'll _love_ this," she snapped with a tight smile and she turned and walked away down the alley without another word.

Chris stood there a moment and crossed his arms over his huge chest but Jenna didn't turn back to look at him. She had better things to do than help some guy get away from the cops, which she had, but she wouldn't do it again. She suspected that he wanted to keep his cover going, as feeble as it was, but she wasn't about to let herself get used.

She turned into the street and headed down the sidewalk to a parking lot across the street. She felt relieved that she was going this way anyway when she ran into that guy. She pulled her car keys from her purse and pressed the button for the alarm as she headed to her hot rod red Mustang and got in.

Pulling out of the parking lot of the parking lot in front of Right Estate Real Estate, where she worked, she drove out and into the street to head for a fashion boutique where her partner in crime, Chanel, was trying to hold off another real estate agency that wanted the same building. Over her dead body, she thought. She'd worked countless hours to get that deal, and now some hot-shot rookie was going to try and take it from her? Hell no, she was fighting this one to the death.

She pulled up to a red light and took this opportunity to check her image. She had to look like the head honcho she was. She'd earned her agency a lot of money, and she'd been rewarded for it. Whenever another agency tried to give her a better job, with more money…no thanks, she stuck with Right Estate.

Jenna frowned at her reflection in the mirror and grabbed the make-up bag from her purse to touch up her face. She was just about finished when a horn honked next to her. She jumped and looked to her right out the passenger window.

"You're kidding me!" she spat.

Chris waved with a cocky, yet charming smile from his expensive looking SUV and Jenna sighed as she rolled her eyes. The light turned green and she gunned it to get away from him, but it didn't help. She noticed his car get smaller in the rear-view mirror but he changed lanes to follow her and she gasped incredulously at what she saw.

"That son of a-!" She didn't let herself finish when she suddenly realized there was a red light in front of her and she stepped on the brake, jerking her forward a bit. She glared into her rear-view mirror and he waved again. She only rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to traffic as the light turned green.

She didn't pay attention to whether or not he was following her, she just drove to the boutique where a few other expensive cars were parked. She pulled up in front of the little building and looked over to see Chris pull up in the spot next to her. She got out of her car with a growl of irritation.

"You said I'd never have to see you again!" she snapped as he got out. "So why are you following me?"

"I'm not, I swear," he replied, looking just as shocked as she was angry. "I was heading here on my own. But, I _will_ admit, I'm glad I get to see more of you since we met."

"Well _I'm not_!" Jenna retorted and whirled around to head for the boutique as Chris followed her. They were half way there when she sighed and turned to him. "Seriously, a guy like _you_, going into a boutique? Kinda weird, don't you think?"

"My little sister owns the place," he replied and walked up to the door as Jenna stared at him in wide eyed shock.

"What the hell?" she spat and he turned to her as he grabbed the door handle. "You mean that little blonde Barbie doll is _your_ sister?"

"I guess she is a Barbie doll, isn't she?" he smirked in amusement. "I hadn't thought about it."

With that he opened the door and waited for Jenna to go in but she was too stunned to move. He frowned at her but becoming impatient he leaned over, grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the building, knocking her from her trance. They both turned to see two men in well pressed suits sitting in the waiting room, and two other women at the front desk.

One woman had long black hair and sapphire eyes under heavy silver eye shadow and the other was taller with emerald eyes and short blonde hair that was tipped with purple. They all drew their attention to the two who had just walked in and both the girls' faces lit up.

"Jenna, thank God you're here!" the black haired girl gasped in relief, running to Jenna.

"Chris, what are you doing here?" the blonde wondered happily as she ran into his arms for a hug. Jenna's friend started eyeing Chris which made Jenna roll her eyes.

"Who's he?" she wondered, completely intrigued by his good looks and awesome bod.

"I just ran into him and found out he's Tatiana's brother," Jenna replied. "It's a long story, Chanel."

Her attention was drawn to the two men who stood and straightened out their suits. She smirked confidently and headed toward them, Chanel on her heels as Chris and Tatiana watched to see what would happen.

"You must be Jenna Hale," the first man said, holding out a hand. "My name is-"

"I don't care what your name is," Jenna interrupted and he shrunk back. "You're not getting this place. Right Estate is profiting a great deal from this investment and we don't intend to get rid of it any time soon. You're just wasting your time."

"But this is _our_ jurisdiction," the other man argued and Jenna frowned then turned to Chanel.

"When was the last time you heard a real estate agent talk about jurisdictions, Chanel?" she wondered, sarcastically.

"Never, Jen," Chanel replied, shaking her head and going along with her partner as Jenna turned back to the two men.

"Me either," she agreed. "People choose which agency they want to invest with. You're just pissed she didn't pick _you_. Now please, go pick on somebody who's a bit less of a challenge. We don't need rookies clogging up the works here. Good day."

With a flip of her hair and a nod from Chanel, Jenna turned and headed for the door for her dramatic exit, but that wasn't going to happen. She slammed right into a rock hard chest and fell back onto the floor as Chanel gasped and stood back.

"Oh, my God! Jen, are you ok?" Chanel gasped as Jenna only glared at Chris in front of her and the two agents behind her laughed their asses off.

"I'm fine," she seethed through clenched teeth as Chris only smirked.

"Sorry," he shrugged and Jenna felt like wringing his neck for making her look like a fool. He stepped aside and held a hand toward the door. "The door's that way."

"I know where the door is you stupid wall!" she hissed and shoved passed him with Chanel on her heels. Once outside she growled loudly in agitation and headed for her car, fumbling with the keys. Chanel came up next to her, giddy.

"So, what's that long story you were gonna tell me about that _gorgeous_ hunk of man you were so mad at?" she asked and Jenna only glared at her.

"Don't think it, Chanel," she warned. "He's a stock broker. No good can come of them."

"I'd beg to differ," Chanel smirked as she turned and watched as Chris exited the building after the two real estate agents. "He's _fine_!"

"Would you knock it off?" Jenna hissed, not noticing Chris heading toward her. "You're drooling." She still fumbled with her keys. "And besides, he's a cocky, muscle head who probably does nothing but scam people out of their hard earned money just so _he_ can get rich quick. Hell, he probably doesn't have a job anymore since I saw him coming out of JT Marlin and the place has just been raided by the cops!"

"Uh…Jenna?" Chanel tried.

"He probably thinks he's all that and a bag of chips," Jenna continued, "but let me tell you something, Mammie in Gone With the Wind was right. You can put a horse's saddle and reigns on it, but it's still a mule! That's all he is. Dress him up in Armani, but he's still a-"

"An ass?"

Jenna froze and let out a groan as she turned around to see Chris standing behind her and she looked at Chanel.

"I tried to warn you," she shrugged and backed away to head to her own car.

"You know what?" Jenna scoffed, looking up at Chris's amused smirk. "I don't care, because it's true. You can dress up in the fancy clothes and wear all the Ralph Lauren cologne you want, but it doesn't change what you _really_ are."

"And what would that be?" he wondered, still smirking at her which Jenna couldn't understand.

"A sleazy, greedy stock broker who only wants more money, more money, more money," she replied in a hushed tone.

"Interesting theory," he nodded, casually. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"What?" Jenna grunted making his smirk widen.

"A boyfriend?" he repeated.

"What the hell kind of question is that?" she asked with frown.

"The kind a guy asks a chick he's interested in," he replied simply, shoving his hands into his pockets. Jenna shook her head in astonished confusion.

"You're _hitting_ on me?" she squeaked. "I've been trying to get rid of you and you're _hitting_ on me?"

"It seems I'll have to take the initiative on this one," he sighed and pulled his keys from his pocket as he headed for his car. "Meet me at Martin's at eight. We'll have a few drinks, maybe loosen you up a bit-?"

"Martin's-? Loosen me up-? What the hell?"

"Just do it," he called, getting into his car. "Eight o'clock. I'll be waiting."

Jenna watched him drive off in astonishment then turned to Chanel who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Let me come with you!" she pleaded and Jenna glared at her.

"Oh, shut up!"

* * *

**A/N:** reviews?


	2. Drinks

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Drinks**_

"_Please_ tell me you're going out with that _gorgeous_ guy we saw today!" Chanel hoped, slamming a file down on Jenna's desk and making her jump as she hung up her phone.

"No," she replied flatly and turned back to her work. Chanel stared at her friend with wide, disbelieving eyes as she sat slowly in the chair in front of Jenna.

"What?" she breathed. "Why not?"

"Because, I don't have time," she replied, shoving some papers into her book bag.

"That's bull shit," Chanel smirked. "You're just afraid 'cause you actually like him."

Jenna snapped her gaze up to Chanel who was still smirking and glared at her.

"I _loathe_ him, ok?" she seethed.

"Ooh, you must _really_ like this one," she smiled and Jenna sneered at her but Chanel only shrugged. "Why don't you let _me_ have him, then?"

"No!" Jenna spat, standing and leaning on the table. Chanel grinned as Jenna caught herself. "I mean…stay away from him. He's no good."

"You don't even know him!" Chanel laughed as Jenna sat back down to collect more of her papers. "It's ok, anyway, Jen. You don't have to put on a charade for _my_ benefit."

"There _is_ no charade," Jenna insisted, shutting her bag and glancing at her watch. "He's in trouble with the cops, like I said before. He's _no good_."

"Suit yourself," Chanel shrugged, standing and heading for her own desk. "But don't forget…Martin's, eight o'clock."

"I'm not going!" Jenna barked and stood to shove a drawer closed with her knee and headed for the door. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Say 'hi' to him for me!" Chanel called back as she sat at her desk, but Jenna only gripped the handle of her bag until her knuckles were white, holding her purse in the other hand.

Marching toward the door, she headed for the parking lot looking for her keys in her purse. She opened her door, threw her purse and book bag into the back seat and sat in the driver's seat. She didn't start the car, she only pulled on her belt and sat, unmoving. Jenna sighed and relaxed into her seat to stare up at the roof in thought.

"She's right," she breathed. "You don't know him, so you can't really _loathe_ him. But he _is_ a stock broker, and most of them _are_ asses."

She gave another sigh.

"But he _is_ gorgeous," she admitted then shook the thought from her head. "No! You have too much crap to do already! A guy would only make things worse."

She turned the key in the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot to head home at her usual hour of six o'clock. Her mind wouldn't keep her thoughts from Chris as she drove down the street to the freeway to get to her huge house. She growled at herself and pounded a fist on the steering wheel.

"Dammit!" she hissed. "Fine! I'll go!"

* * *

_Two Hours Later..._

Chris sat at the bar in Martin's with a beer, tapping a hand on the bar impatiently. He glanced over at the door a few times, looking for her, but something was telling him she wasn't going to show. He looked at his watch…

8:15

"She's not coming," he sighed and took one last swig of his beer before reaching into his jacket pocket to pay for his drink. He slid from the stool and was about to walk off when he caught sight of the door opening and saw a familiar face, making him smirk. She came through the crowd as he slid his hands in his pockets and she walked up in front of him with an unenthusiastic look.

"Hi," he smiled as she adjusted her purse on her shoulder and glared at him. "Decided to come after all, huh?"

"Look, I'm just staying for _one_ drink," Jenna said, sliding onto a stool in front of the one he had been sitting on. "One drink, that's it. And I'm driving _myself_ home. Home, not your place, and you're not following me."

"Ok," he nodded, sitting back on the stool he'd been on and he raised his beer bottle to the bartender who took the signal to mean he wanted another one. Jenna glanced at the bottle and frowned at it then looked at him.

"How long have you been here?" she couldn't help but ask and he looked at his watch again.

"About an hour and fifteen minutes," he replied as the bartender brought another beer for Chris and turned to Jenna who stared at Chris with wide eyes.

"What are you having?" he asked Jenna and she jumped as she turned her attention to him.

"Uh, I'd like a scotch…on the rocks…please," she replied, hesitantly and the bartender nodded as he started to fix her drink.

"You don't strike me as a scotch type of girl," Chris smiled as he took a drink of his beer.

"Really?" she retorted, leaning on the bar to face him. "And what _do_ I strike you as?"

"Cosmo," he smirked and she couldn't help but smirk back.

"I enjoy a Cosmo, now and then," she replied as the bartender handed her the drink. "But, I prefer scotch."

"And now I know something about you," he smiled and she glared at him. "You didn't even have to get a drink in you before you loosened up, huh?"

"So tell me," she began, avoiding his comment and deciding to get him back. "What happened at your brokerage firm that you had to get away from the cops?"

Chris's smile dropped and he glanced around before shifting in his seat. Jenna smirked as she realized she'd gotten him and he gave her a glare.

"That's something I'd tell you if we hadn't _just_ met," he replied, smoothly and Jenna grimaced. That hadn't lasted long.

"Fine," she blurted and took a sip of her scotch. "But explain something to me. I tried so hard to get rid of you, and you ended up asking me out anyway. Why?"

Chris smirked again and leaned on the bar as he replied, "You seem like a challenge. I haven't had a challenge in a while."

Jenna gave him a glare as he took a swig of beer then retorted sarcastically, "As flattering as that is, what exactly are you planning to accomplish with me?"

He leaned toward her as she frowned but stayed put in her seat.

"What did you have in mind?" he murmured, his voice rumbling in his chest.

"Very funny," she smirked, shoving him away gently by his shoulder. "I told you, we're going home separately after I finish this drink."

"Great. Your place or mine?" he smirked again.

"I explained _that_ bit to you too," she retorted and decided to change the subject. "So, now that JT Marlin's gone…'under,' what are you gonna do now?"

Chris glanced at her as she only waited for an answer and he took another drink of his beer.

"I dunno," he admitted. "I guess I could try to get in as a broker at another firm, but…" He trailed off and Jenna frowned when he smirked and leaned toward her. "Why do you care if you hate me so much?"

"I never said I hated you," she lied then fiddled with her glass as she mumbled, "At least, not to your face."

Chris let out a laugh that made her jump and he smirked, "Only behind my back, huh?"

"My friend kept bugging me about you," she admitted.

"Oh, that cute girl that was there with Tatiana?" he guessed, his smirk never wavering. "I heard her tone when she asked who I was."

"She's a horn dog," Jenna muttered and Chris almost choked on his swig of beer as he laughed. Jenna smirked at making him laugh but tried not to burst into laughter herself at him.

"And now, I know something else about you," he laughed and Jenna only frowned at him as he looked back at her with a smile. "You're funny."

"And I don't know a bit about you," she smirked, "except that you _used_ to work at…" She looked around in comic suspicion then leaned in to whisper, "…JT Marlin."

"Well, what do you wanna know?" he murmured back, leaning toward her as well.

"I'd ask how you ended up a stock broker, but from your attitude, it's obvious," she retorted, leaning out before he got too close and Chris straightened out his suit jacket. "So, I guess I'll start with something I should've asked you as soon as you came up to me in front of JT Marlin: Who are you?"

Chris smiled and leaned on the bar, a finger over his lower lip in thought as he examined her. She only stared back at him, waiting for an answer and not being able to help but wonder what he would say.

"Well," he sighed, "my name is Chris Varick and…you've met my sister already, Tatiana…the Barbie doll."

Jenna scoffed and took a sip of her scotch then said, "Yes, I recall the Barbie doll. Go on."

"I was with JT Marlin for a long time," he resumed.

"A long time being…?" Jenna urged and he smirked.

"Long enough to accumulate a _lot_ of money," he retorted, and Jenna only smiled back but didn't press the issue and chose instead to change the subject.

"So, you're rich," she translated and he nodded, his cocky smirk never wavering. "Made of thousands, I suppose?"

"_Millions_," he corrected and Jenna's eyes popped for a second.

"Well-" she cracked then cleared her throat with a drink of scotch, making Chris smirk because he'd seen the dollar signs in her eyes.

"But, as I'm out of a job now, I won't be earning any _more_ millions," he continued and Jenna only nodded. He leaned forward a bit and she raised an eyebrow at him in wonder.

"What?"

"So, who are _you_?" he wondered and she smirked.

"Jenna Hale," she replied. "No siblings, although my friend, Chanel _acts_ like a little sister, and I work at Right Estate Real Estate, but _I_ don't have millions. Just enough to make me pretty wealthy."

"_And_ you like scotch more than a Cosmo," Chris added and she only rolled her eyes.

He took a drink of his beer and she went to take another drink of her scotch but found only a sip left. She allowed herself a twinge of disappointment but shrugged it off quickly and looked up at him.

"Speaking of scotch," she started and held her glass up, rattling the ice in it. "Mine's done." She set the glass back down and dug into her purse to pull out some cash and tossed it onto the bar then looked back at him. "It's time I got home."

"No," Chris frowned in disappointment, placing his beer on the bar. "Don't go yet. We're finally gettin' somewhere!"

"Sorry," she smiled tightly, situating her purse on her shoulder. "I said _one_ drink, remember?"

Chris sighed in defeat and she slid from the stool with a cute shrug. Without a word she turned and headed for the door making him frown in wonder. He quickly paid for his one and a half beers and set off after her as she walked through the door. He caught up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder before she walked across the street to her car making her whirl around.

"What?" she asked as she turned to him he frowned again.

"No, 'See ya later'?" he began. "No, 'Nice to meet you'? Not even a, 'Never talk to me again you crazy psycho!'?"

"Well, I wouldn't call you a psycho to your face, either," she retorted with a smirk and he chuckled. "But, what were you thinking?" She inched a little closer to him until the tip of her nose touched his chin as she looked up at him. "How about, 'I had a nice time talking to you'? Or, 'If I gave you my number, would you call me?' Oh, I know what you'd like to hear…" She inched closer to his face as he stared down at her with wide eyes. "How about, 'Take me to bed, you hot, sexy, hunk of man'?"

Chris swallowed audibly and Jenna raised an eyebrow in intrigue as he clapped his suddenly dry mouth.

"Uh…" he tried in a hollow voice and Jenna couldn't help but let her smirk grow wider as he cleared his throat. "Which bed? Yours or mine?"

"Don't be ridiculous," she said, flatly and patted his cheek before reaching a hand into her purse and producing a small piece of paper, flipping it in his gaze. "I wasn't sure if I'd like you, but I figured I'd give you the benefit of the doubt. And in case I _did_…" She slid the card into the breast pocket as his jacket. "…all my numbers are on that card."

She patted the pocket and he smirked when her hand lingered on his chest when she felt firm muscles under the suit he still wore.

"So I'll call you?" he guessed and she looked up at him from her hand. She only smirked back, recovering herself quickly as she shrugged cutely.

"If you want," she replied and leaned in to whisper, "I won't hold my breath, though."

"Oh, that's mean," he said with a fake hurt face as he held a hand over his heart.

Jenna only shrugged again and waved as she headed across the street to her car. Chris only stared at her as she got into her car and he pulled the card from his pocket to examine it then grinned as she drove down the street.

"I knew I'd crack her," he smirked to himself and replaced the card in his pocket then slid his hands into his pants pockets then frowned as he thought of something. "I need to find a job."

* * *

**A/N:** reviews?


End file.
